


Being with Jasmine Cephas Jones

by dovesindawind



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Anthony Ramos - Freeform, F/F, Hamilton - Freeform, Maria Reynolds - Freeform, Peggy Schuyler - Freeform, jasmine cephas jones - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovesindawind/pseuds/dovesindawind
Summary: images of being with jasmine. one shot towards the end.there is a full one shot book on wattpad called jasmine cephas jones imagines
Relationships: Jasmine Cephas Jones x reader, Jasmine Cephas Jones/Reader, Jasmine Cephas Jones/You
Kudos: 3





	Being with Jasmine Cephas Jones

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting here, let’s hope this blows up.  
> Just imagine  
> Jasmine x fem!reader  
> some mentions smut. lil angsty mainly fluff .  
> sorry for any typos

\- cuddles non stop, you like to say you're a big spoon when really you are a little spoon. 

\- lots of kisses, and giggles so much sweet talk

\- she sings to you, hums sweet tones.

\- cuddling sometimes turns into intense make out sessions

\- both of you are switches, Jasmine is mostly a bottom. 

\- when she does top, she's not rough but she's loving. 

\- likes to make sure you are comfortable. 

\- you both love trying new things. 

\- when you top a little rough but she likes it. 

\- toys are always sometimes included when you guys are doing the deed. 

\- a daddy kink not gonna say who 👀.

\- you guys rarely fight.

\- if you do then you probably don't talk for about and hour. then you talk about it and make it up to each other.

\- because "communication is key" 

\- you guys love talking to each other about your day. even if you spent it together. 

\- you guys support each other in whatever your doing. 

\- "i'd be by your side if you decided to be a stripper" jasmine told you one night you guys were watching movies. 

\- "i don't think i have to talent to strip".

\- "i've seen some of the things you can do y/n".

-she's a fucking tease sometimes, you hate it. 

\- you both have nicknames for each other. you call her "jayjay" she calls you anything and everything in the book. 

\- her favorite it pumpkin or love or honey. 

\- if you fight make up sex is also included. 

\- make up sex is loving, kisses all over each other's body's. leaving hickeys, eating out.

\- when one of you are sick the other takes care of them. 

\- jasmine goes above and beyond, you can never top the things she's done for you while you were sick. 

\- since she's started writing a new show, you make sure she takes a break and never over works herself. 

\- back massages daily. 

\- you two love walking you dogs together, a family walk in the park.

\- you both obviously want kids, but with her new show and you doing what you do. 

\- you don't think it's the right time. 

\- you guys are obviously married. 

\- you're a bit younger then her like 2 years but it's nothing. 

\- you guys meet when you were 18 turning 19 and she was about 20 or 21.

\- you were scared when you started your relationship 

\- the two of you love to binge watch shows especially new shows 

\- she gets jealous when other people hit on you.

\- she loves to slow dance, in a dim lit room, soft music. 

-just being in each other's arms.

\- when ever she sends you a picture

\- she thinks you're ignoring her put your trying to spell words like 'beautiful' 'gorgeous' or ' precious' 

short one shot - it's not really short but still  
lil angsy  
fluff

"jasmine" y/n said walking into their apartment.

y/n had just come back from getting their dogs groomed. 

placing her keys on table. taking off her shoes and the dogs leashes. she walked towards her and jasmines bedroom. 

"jayjay" she said peeking in the room not seeing jasmine. 

'where could this woman' be she though to herself. 

y/n got closer and closer to jasmines studio. only to hear the sound of jasmines voice inside. 

she was singing some song, you couldn't make out the lyrics. 

but it sounded like she was describing someone, someone special. 

"jayjay" you said entering the room. 

she stopped singing and turned towards you.

"hey pumpkin when did you get home?" she said removing her headset, closing her lyric book.

turning off the music equipment. everyone packed up to leave. 

"i just got home. who was that song about?" you asked as you wrapped your arms around her neck. 

kissing you, "no one my love" 

'no one my ass the song was about you obviously' jasmine said. 

"oh okay" y/n pulled away and made her way towards their bedroom. 

"hey what's up with you?" jasmine asked following her. 

"nothing" you said, walking into the bathroom, closing the door in jasmines face, locking it. 

that's when your thoughts started to get the best of you. 

'what if she's gonna leave me for someone else' 'what if she no longer wants to be with me' 'the song was probably about another woman or man'

you let a few tears fall. turing on the shower and stripping, you got into the shower. 

after about 15 minutes, you washed up, dried off and got out. 

you made sure to dry your face, so it wouldn't look like you were crying.

you wrapped yourself in your towel and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. 

to be greeted by jasmine sitting on the bed. with a worried face. 

"hey what was that about? are you okay? did i do something wrong?" she stood following you around the room as you got ready for bed.

"no i'm fine " you said avoiding looking at her. 

"okay fine whatever" jasmine walked away. she never did that. she would keep asking you what's wrong until you said something.

jasmine walked about of the room towards her studio.

'what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?' 'what if she's gonna want a divorce?' 'maybe writing this song for her was useless'. jasmine thought grabbing her notebook. 

she flopped back on the studio couch and let some tears flow out. she didn't even realize it.

regardless if y/n loved her or not she was making this song. 

you guys had ignored each other the rest of that night. jasmine had called her producer and the rest of her team and asking if they could come over. she wanted to get this song out asap. 

they finished the songs at about 5 that morning. editing and all it was ready to be released. jasmine had made a post when they wrapped up to let her fans know. 

you woke up with a sleeping jasmine next to you. you smiled she was peaceful you loved that. but you were still sad because of that song. 

you cuddled close to her, you didn't care. 

jasmine pulled you closer to her. kissing your forehead. 

"good morning jayjay" you said straddling her.

"im sorry about last night" you said, it came out as a whisper but she still heard you. 

"it's okay pumpkin. can you tell me what was wrong? " she asked sitting up a bit while you were still on here.

"i dont know, it just that- that song you were singing sounds like you were singing it about someone else" you said removing yourself from her lap, standing up. 

"why would i write a song about someone else?" she raised her eyebrow. 

you don't answer you just walked towards the bathroom she followed.

"love i need you to talk to me. why do you think i'd write a song about someone else?" 

"i - i just feel like you're no longer in love with me, like at any moment you'd leave me for someone else" 

"no. god no y/n. i'm not gonna leave you, i have no reason to. the song is about my love for you." jasmine said looking you in the eyes. 

you guys shared a kiss. "i love you y/n"

"i love you too jayjay" 

you guys went on with your morning routine. 

it was around 5 p.m that day when jasmines song was supposed to be released. everyone was at you and jasmines apartment. 

*the song is “i could get used to this - becky hill (orchestra)” just imagine jasmine singing it 😀👍🏽*

after the song was released, fans went wild. everyone obviously knew jasmine was talking about you. 

everyone saying things like "y/n better be in the music video" "we need a video of y/n reacting to the song".

jas was gonna come through on both parts. she recorded a video of you hearing the song. you were crying obviously. 

"jasmine" you looked at her, tears falling down your face. 

she looked at you eyes wet, as if she was gonna start crying. 

she laughed, "i love you y/n" 

"i love you more" you pulled her into a hug, she song starting over in the background thanks to sarah. 

pulling away you two kissed. jasmine pulled away and started singing the lyrics. "that i know you're the one i'm so certain". 

that night was one of the best nights ever. well second, the first was the two of you getting married. 

it went on, everyone soon left, you and jasmine soon took a shower and climbed into bed. muting your phones because they were going off like crazy. falling asleep in each other's arms. smiles on your faces.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah this is a make up for killing y/n in that last chapter:). i hope you guys are harbinger a good day. sorry for any typos ;).


End file.
